Girl Like You
by Booklovz
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is meeting her friends in New York City but bumps into blue-eyed boy. After one night of drinking too much something happens unplanned for. Find out. Morden day AU
1. Chapter 1

HAVE TO READ BEFORE READING STORY!

Hey guys, this is the story by fujinakaheero she is awsome so I am finishing her story Girl Like You and

if you have not read the first 5 chapters thhe link is right next to these words

s/8070736/1/Girl-Like-You. Please read that BEFORE reading this or you

will get very, very confused. Here it is enjoy.

Kat P.O.V:

When I get there they are all waiting in the line to get in. Johanna looks pissed, so am I. I cannot believe

what happened with me and Peeta. Urgh! How could I drink that much, it was so unlike me. I still can't

believe it happened.

I look over at Peeta to see Gale beating him bloody.

"STOP!". I scream as loud as I can, I run over to where they are and try to pull Gale off of him. "Gale stop

it, what did he do to you"! I scream. Blood. I see it on the ground, slowly the darkness takes over.

When I wake up I, realise I'm in a hospital. Without making a sound I sit up quietly to see Johanna,

Finnick, Annie and Gale sitting around me. "What happened?" I finally ask, when a female doctor comes

round the corner.

"Ah! Miss Everdeen your awake, my name is Doctor Green". She says whilst walking towards me. "What

happened to me?", I repeat.

Doctor Green looks at my friends. Finally she speaks again, "miss Everdeen. I have to speak with you in

private, so could I ask your friends to leave the room, please." She says with a smile. Everyone gets up

without a word. Annie gives a small smile as she leaves the room.

After everyone has left the room, she speaks again. "Miss Everdeen, you fainted at the sight of blood,

whillst you were asleep we did a blood test. Miss Everdeen you appear to be 2 days pregnant".

My brain was crushing my skull. I slept with Peeta 2 days no.

I sit there looking at her with disbelief.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here guys. Hope you like it. MORE REVIEWS PLZ.**

**I'm very new to this and had no idea how to upload a new chapter if you do plz tell. luv u guys**

Peeta P.O.V

When I wake up I see white walls. I'm in a hospital? Why am I in a hospital? Then I remember. Gale. How did he find out? Why was it any of his business? I bet he overheard Katniss tell Jo. Why can't he understand this has nothing to do with him? Shit, Katniss. She fainted, I wonder what room she's in.

I look over to my left to see a nurse.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me which room Katniss Everdeen is in?" I ask her. She turns my way," oh Mister Mellark. You're awake finally." The nurse says in a British accent, "Miss Everdeen is doing perfectly fine, but you. You still need to rest; you have a broken rib sir."

She then smiles and walks to the other direction. How could Gale do that much damage? He must really like her.

I close my eyes and darkness takes over.

Kat P.O.V

Pregnant?

I thought he used protection. He must have been to drunk. What have we done? What have I done? Oh no I never even wanted kids. Johanna comes into my room and plonks herself on the other side of the bed. "So… Brainless? What did the Doc tell ya?"

After I was released from the hospital I found out that Gale got arrested and his mother says she will bail him out when he has learnt his lesson. I'm sitting in Johanna's guest room bed. I wouldn't say a word to any of them, she even tried to make me talk by telling me that I was going to meet my dad next week in prison. He got arrested for robbing stores, but I still love him.

Suddenly, I can't hold it in anymore. Silent sobs starts to escape my mouth and tears start streaming down my face. "J-j-j Jo. I-I-I." I take a deep breath.

"Jo, the doctor told me that," I take another breath. "That I'm pregnant."

She looks at me in shock, not knowing what to say. "Are you serious Brainless? Who the hell is the father?" I give her a long stare; I told her what happened with me and Peeta, but she didn't believe me. "It's Bread Boy's, isn't it? Fuck! Gale's gonna be pissed!"

I hit my head on the wall repeatedly until Jo tells me to stop. She's right.

I am in deep shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey besties** Thank you for being so patient for the next chapter so here it is. ENJOY! Oh and sorry for any Spelling/Grammar mistakes.**

**Her you are.**

Peeta P.O.V.

I'm finally released from the hospital a week later because Gale did so much damage. Why didn't I fight back? Why did I just stand there and let him beat me to the pulp?

_Because your an idiot Peeta _

I think to myself.

All I can really think about is Katniss and if she is alright. I feel my phone ring in my jeans pocket, I look at the screen. _Johanna._ She only ever calls if it is an emergency because she always texts me.

"Hey Bread Boy," she says in a sickly sweet tone. But soon changes it with a load shout/screaming voice." Get your fucking ass at my apartment now! It's about Brainless, and it concerns you a whole lot."

With that she hangs up on me. Something sounded urgent in her tone, kind of desperate. But I don't think about that too long, because I'm running to my car and driving to Johanna's apartment. Within 5 minutes I'm at her apartment door knocking urgently. I finally hear the door being unlocked and me being pulled into the apartment.

As I enter Finnick and Annie look confused. "Hey Peet," Finnick speaks up first. "Why you here?" He asks me. I give him a puzzled loo. I give him and Annie this look for at least 30 seconds before Johanna snaps me out of it.

"I'll tell you guys whilst Peeta talks to Brainless." Is all Jo says. She literally pushes me into her guest room where Katniss is.

When I walk in the room is dark, the window is open and I see Katniss sitting on the ground. "Kat." I say softly. No response. Kat,Katniss." I try again, but nothing.

Katniss P.O.V

He keeps repeating my name softly. I let him go on for a few minutes, but the decide to turn around to face him. As soon as I turn around directly too him our eyes lock on each others.

I take a long deep, deep breath.

_Don't be a pussy Katniss. Just tell him._

"Peeta, you know about what happened between us that night, I-I-I-I-."

_Not again._

"Peeta, the doctors did a blood test on me and the results were positive." I say in a shaky voice.

His face shows confusion. "Positive on what?" He asks me in a quiet tone. I look him dead in the eyes unsure if I should actually tell him. _Of course he has to know idiot, he's the father._

"Peeta, I'm pregnant. With your baby." After my last sentence I register his face, shock covers it.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I know I haven't been updating on this but I will be so here you go, enjoy.**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Muwah!**

**NOT I WILL UPDATE NEXT WEEK PROMISE MUWAH. SCHOOL IS STRESSING ME OUT SO YEAH. LUV YA, MUWAH.**


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta P.O.V

Shit. Pregnant. .NO. I thought we used protection.

Crap.

"What?" I ask

She stands there trembling, covered in tears. "I don't know what to do, Katniss." I tell her, "What should we do? What do you want?" I ask.

Katniss takes her hand and places it on her stomach. "I… I want to keep it Peeta." She tells me.

I look at her like she's insane. Sure I want children, especially with her but not now. "Katniss, I'm not ready to be a father." I tell her. She gives me a look that tells me that I said something stupid and wrong .

"Well," she says. "I wasn't asking for your permission now, was I." She states. "I didn't say that you needed to help me, or be a father. I was just telling you." Katniss states again, then struts out of the room.

_Fuck, what did I just do? URGH! I am so STUPID. You're an idiot Peeta, she is your dream girl carrying your child and you say no._

"Fuck!" I shout.

Katniss P.O.V

How is he that selfish? I walk out of the room and into the kitchen. "Kitty, what is going on?" Finnick asks. _Here goes nothing._

"I'm pregnant and the father is an asshole." I tell him and Annie. They give me confused looks. "You, are carrying whose child?" Annie asks

"Peeta's. He's the asshole."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Luvay muwah.**


End file.
